


Проклятье Куваны

by Higitsune



Series: Токайдо [3]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune
Summary: Сэймэй и Хиромаса путешествуют по тракту Токайдо.Сэймэй и Хиромаса, продолжая путешествие, делают остановку в храме Тадо, но их отдых нарушает кин, одержимый призраком, и демонический серийный убийца."Кин" — разновидность кото, японский семиструнный щипковый музыкальный инструмент длинной около 1 м, в отличие от оркестрового "со" с 13-ю и более струнами и длиной от 1,8 до 2 м, используется как сольный инструмент (прим. переводчика)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Curse of Kuwana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131636) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Хиромаса проснулся от странной колющей тишины.

Он сел, проведя рукой по шее. Поморщившись от влажного потного скольжения по коже и волосам, он отлепил тонкий нижний дзюбан от спины. Во сне он отпихнул в сторону свои летние одежды, служившие ему покрывалом, но все равно не замерз. При такой жаре было невозможно ощутить даже малейшей прохлады, воздух вокруг него будто плавал, медленно и тяжело.

Он заснул под стрекот цикад. Сейчас их пение было лишь воспоминанием, растворившимся в неподвижности, но это была живая неподвижность, таящая в себе напряжение, как мгновения затишья перед грозой. Хиромаса вздохнул и прислушался к дыханию спящего Сэймэя. И ничего не услышал. Он протянул руку, ощупывая футон и выскобленные половицы, пока не дотронулся до теплой груды смятых и отодвинутых одежд.

— Сэймэй? — тихонько спросил Хиромаса, не желая будить друга. Он ощупью пошарил по полу в темноте и наконец понял, что постель Сэймэя была пуста. Это озадачило Хиромасу — он был уверен, что услышал бы, если бы Сэймэй вышел из комнаты. Он сел на ложе и повертел головой туда-сюда, моргая в кромешном мраке.

Их комната располагалась в одном из внутренних двориков монастыря при храме Тадо. Единственное окно было закрыто ставнями и вдобавок заколочено, ни проблеска света не просачивалось и под сёдзи. Свеча догорела задолго до того, как они легли спать, во время обсуждения деталей их дальнейшего путешествия. Вернее, в то время, когда Хиромаса рассуждал о деталях, а Сэймэй лежал молча, баюкая свою правую руку скорее по привычке, нежели по необходимости.

Каким-то волшебным образом, — Хиромаса так и не понял каким, — мучительная, медленно отравлявшая Сэймэя рана, нанесенная теневым лисом в Яцухаси, была излечена дедом Сэймэя, когда они остановились в Суномате. Процесс заживления был болезненным, отнявшим у Сэймэя все силы, и их возвращение в столицу замедлилось. Хиромаса хотел, чтобы Сэймэй как следует отдохнул, и монастырь на горе Тадо, казалось, был самым подходящим местом — тихим и спокойным. В это время года в монастыре осталось мало гостей, и к тому же едва ли кто-нибудь решился бы путешествовать в такую сильную жару. Стоял пятый месяц, месяц дождей, но Хиромаса не видел ни одного облачка в небе с тех пор, как они покинули Суномату. Даже здесь, на склонах горы Тадо, не было ни ветерка.

Внезапно темная комната показалась удушающей, и Хиромаса привстал в приступе внезапной паники. 

— Сэймэй!

Где-то впереди скрипнули и разъехались сёдзи. Тусклая полоска лунного света прорезала ночь, и Хиромаса увидел его — Сэймэй стоял на энгаве в тончайшем летнем дзюбане, его тело просвечивало сквозь прозрачный шелк, а распущенные волосы ниспадали на плечи.

Хиромаса замешкался, натягивая верхнее платье и возясь в темноте с завязками, затем сунул ноги в башмаки. Уже направляясь к выходу, он подхватил свою черную придворную накидку. Сэймэй никогда не принимал во внимание такие вещи, как стыдливость, но Хиромаса совершенно не желал, чтобы его друг являл себя невинному взору монахов, которые могли бродить по двору. Конечно, монахи, болтающиеся на улице посреди ночи, явно не были столь уж невинны, но Хиромаса не хотел думать об этом. Сэймэй же по привычке мог своим видом с равным успехом и оскорбить, и соблазнить их монашеский взгляд, а Хиромаса хотел бы избежать обоих исходов.

К тому времени, как он вышел на энгаву, Сэймэй уже спустился на светлый гравий внутреннего дворика. Хиромаса услышал мягкий хруст потревоженных камешков под его босыми ступнями. Вздрогнув от сочувствия, он подумал, не стоит ли ему вернуться в комнату за башмаками Сэймэя. Он заколебался, но решил, что благопристойность все-таки важнее пораненных ступней.

Хиромаса быстро зашагал через дворик, держа накидку на вытянутых руках. Он уже вскинул руки, чтобы закутать Сэймэя в тяжелый черный шелк, когда вдруг услышал это.

Звук разносился по всему дворику, негромкий, но отчетливый, скрипучий и трескучий — будто выгибали старую доску. Хиромаса замер. Сэймэй стоял неподвижно, наклонив голову набок. Странные звуки продолжались, дребезжание перешло в отрывистый звон, словно кто-то пощипывал струны кото кин — то низкие, то высокие тона, и все не в лад. За нестройным перебором последовала одинокая нота — она повторялась снова и снова, все так же фальшиво. Не задумываясь, Хиромаса напел верную ноту и услышал, как звук подстроился на полтона выше под его голос.

Сэймэй обернулся и посмотрел на Хиромасу. В неверном свете луны черты его лица казались особенно четкими, взгляд был живым и осознанным. Хиромаса тихонько вздохнул, с облегчением убедившись, что Сэймэй бодрствует, а не гуляет во сне, как он учудил в первую ночь на пути из Суноматы.

— Сэймэй, — просительным тоном произнес Хиромаса, затем шагнул ближе и набросил накидку ему на плечи. 

Ноты падали в ночной воздух, чистые и смелые. Хиромаса осознал, что подстроившаяся мелодия освободилась от фальшивого шума — простой кусочек безо всяких цветистостей. Музыка упорядочилась, и звук эхом раздался по монастырю.

Сэймэй запахнул накидку плотнее и протанцевал несколько шагов под музыку. Мелодия изменилась, теперь ноты стали совершенны, музыкант заиграл уверенно. Гармонию нарушали только возгласы и хлопанье дверей, когда монахи и гости вышли из своих комнат, чтобы узнать, кто побеспокоил их среди ночи.

Несколько послушников с широко распахнутыми глазами высыпали во двор и сбились в кучку вокруг единственной свечи. Кто-то жаловался на поздний час; другой сетовал на липкую жару. Хиромаса обернулся и увидел старого монаха, шаркающего в его сторону. Когда он повернулся назад, Сэймэй уже уходил прочь, направляясь в дальний угол двора, и шлейф черной накидки тянулся за ним по земле. Озадаченный — поскольку он не мог припомнить, чтобы в той части монастыря было что-либо стоящее внимания, — Хиромаса рассеянно ответил на приветствие старого монаха и поспешил вдогонку за Сэймэем.

Музыка зазвучала громче. Судя по всему, она раздавалась из узкого двухэтажного здания, служившего кладовой. В пустых окнах не светилось ни одного огонька, дверь была закрыта. Вокруг кладовой уже собралась небольшая толпа, и, похоже, никто из них даже не заметил, как небрежно одет Сэймэй. Все разговоры и шепотки вращались исключительно вокруг одного предмета — музыки.

Сэймэй остановился перед кладовой, слушая. Потом подошел и толкнул дверь. Музыка на мгновение запнулась, но тут же продолжилась — только звук стал тише, и мелодия начала изменяться, перетекая в какой-то новый напев.

Дверь широко распахнулась. Изнутри хлынула темнота, и толпа отпрянула, словно опасаясь скверны. Хиромаса прошел мимо послушников и занял место за плечом Сэймэя, достаточно близко, чтобы защитить его при необходимости, но и достаточно далеко, чтобы не попасть под удар какого-нибудь летающего чудовища. Он заглянул внутрь кладовой, готовый обнаружить нечто ужасное, но ничего не увидел. 

— Сэймэй, что это? Что там? — озадаченно пробормотал он.

— Кото кин, в который вселился призрак, — ответил старый монах, который недавно поздоровался с ним.

Хиромаса взглянул на монаха.

— Вселился призрак? То есть, вы хотите сказать, что такое бывало и раньше? — Хиромаса постарался не выдать голосом охватившее его облегчение. Инструмент, играющий сам по себе глубокой ночью — явление, конечно, пугающее, но опасности оно не представляло. Оно не затягивало людей в губительные фантазии, как демон сновидений, не выпивало жизненные силы, как теневой лис, и не посылало странных сообщений на осенних листьях. Это был просто кин, играющий приятную мелодию без участия человека.

Старый монах отвернулся от Хиромасы и жестом подозвал одного из братьев.

— Уведи послушников по комнатам и отправь сообщение в город. Быстро. Расскажи начальнику городской управы, что тут случилось. Он разберется, что делать.

— Начальнику управы обязательно нужно знать о кине, в который вселился призрак? — спросил Хиромаса.

— Да. Городу надо подготовиться. — Монах развернулся, взгляд его был пустым и обреченным. — Если еще не поздно. Точно определить трудно, с последнего происшествия прошло много времени, и люди забывают о бдительности. Поскольку это несчастье случается очень редко, они мнят себя в безопасности... — монах беспомощно и жалобно вздохнул.

А вот теперь Хиромаса встревожился. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Сэймэя, по-прежнему стоящего на пороге кладовой и слушающего музыку. Повернувшись к монаху, Хиромаса спросил:

— Что случается столь редко? Музыка?

— Убийства.

— Убийства? — повторил Хиромаса, не уверенный, что правильно расслышал. — Что за убийства?

Старый монах заметно подтянулся, стряхнув с себя уныние, и выпрямился.

— Это знак. Предзнаменование. Каждый раз, когда играет кин, умирают два человека из Куваны. Мужчина и женщина. Всегда один мужчина и одна женщина. Кин играет, чтобы предупредить город, но иногда мы слышим его песню слишком поздно. Порой я думаю, что нам и предназначено слышать это, когда уже слишком поздно.

Хиромаса сглотнул, по коже пробежали мурашки. Поток струнных звуков больше не казался чистым и сладким; теперь ему мерещилось, что он слышит в мелодии нечто темное, ощущает зло, затаившееся в каждой ноте.

— Эти убийства… как часто они случаются?

— В том-то и беда, — монах не отрывал взгляда от темноты, наползавшей из кладовой. — Последние убийства были совершены семнадцать лет назад. До этого времени убийства происходили с разницей в год, три года, шесть лет и четыре года. И это только на моей памяти. Помню, когда я был молодым послушником, старшие монахи рассказывали истории убийств, которые совершались со случайными перерывами, начиная еще со времен императора Сэйва.

— Но это же больше восьмидесяти лет назад! — Хиромаса вздрогнул и шагнул поближе к Сэймэю. — Наверняка эти убийства — дело рук демона.

— Или чем-то обозленной семьи, — произнес Сэймэй. — Обида, передаваемая от отца к сыну. Наследственная ненависть к городу.

Монах поджал губы.

— Это более утешительное предположение. Разговоры о демонах пугают послушников.

Сэймэй слегка улыбнулся, а Хиромаса посмотрел на монаха.

— А что, в убийствах нет никакой закономерности?

— Как я уже говорил, промежуток между убийствами разный, но способ одинаков. Есть и еще кое-что общее — убийства всегда случались в это время года.

— В пятом месяце? — спросил Сэймэй. Его безучастный тон был настолько напускным, что Хиромаса посмотрел на него с негодованием и подозрением.

— Перед началом дождей, — ответил монах. — Всегда перед началом дождей.

Трое мужчин погрузились в молчание, слушая музыку. Мелодия падала и взмывала, ноты звучали то печально, то оживленно и жизнерадостно. Эта песня была переполнена чувством, и мелодия тронула Хиромасу до глубины души. Очарованный ее нежными переливами, он ощущал ее скрытую силу, трепет и ритм. Строй песни казался знакомым и в то же время странным. Он внимательно слушал, а затем покачал головой.

— Не могу узнать эту мелодию.

— Я тоже. — Монах спрятал руки в рукава и поежился. — И никто не узнает. Даже мастера-музыканты.

— Она китайская, — Сэймэй полуприкрыл глаза, погружаясь в музыку, кружившую вокруг него. — Старая песня. Очень старая. Я почти забыл мотив.

— Как она называется? — спросил Хиромаса, и мгновение спустя эхом повторил вопрос монах.

Сэймэй не ответил.

Хиромаса вздохнул и переглянулся с монахом. Кивнув в сторону кладовой, он спросил:

— Этот кин… Кому он принадлежит?

Монах развел руками и пожал плечами.

— Никто не знает. Должна быть запись о пожертвовании, но она утеряна то ли при пожаре, то ли при наводнении, то ли насекомые сожрали. А теперь никто не может вспомнить, ни когда появился здесь кин, ни почему его отдали, ни в чью память его поднесли.

Музыка затихла, а затем возобновилась чередой долгих, вибрирующих аккордов с возрастающим напряжением. Она звучала как шум ливня по черепице, мерный, яростный ритм с резкими неистовыми нотами, что прорывались среди общего шума..

Хиромаса приложил руку к голове, пытаясь собраться с мыслями посреди этого шума. 

— Кин неизвестного происхождения, способный предсказывать двойные убийства со случайными промежутками — скажи мне, брат, почему вы его не уничтожили?

Лицо монаха омрачилось.

— Мы пытались. Я потерял счет количеству попыток и способов, которыми мы пробовали избавиться от инструмента, но что бы мы ни делали, ничего не меняется. Мы снимали с него струны, но они снова появлялись на месте. Мы жгли его, но он не сгорал. Мы рубили его топорами, но он не ломался. Мы выносили его из святилища, бросали в овраг и закапывали. Мы даже привязывали к нему груз и топили в море, но он возвращается. Мы не можем от него избавиться.

Музыка замолкла.

— А, — произнес Сэймэй и шагнул в кладовую.

Испугавшись, Хиромаса бросил взгляд на монаха, который потряс головой и попятился, внезапно забормотав о делах, которые его ждут. Не желая оставлять Сэймэя один на один с инструментом, одержимым призраком, Хиромаса осторожно перешагнул через высокий порог и ступил в черноту. В носу защекотало от пыли и запаха старой бумаги и плесени, и он чихнул. Пошел в потемках на ощупь, налетел на что-то твердое и деревянное, споткнулся, запутавшись в полах одежды, и ушиб голень.

— Хиромаса, ну в самом-то деле! — раздался теплый и ласковый голос Сэймэя. — Ты прямо как вол в фарфоровой лавке! 

— Не все из нас могут видеть в темноте, — проворчал Хиромаса.

Смех Сэймэя звучал гораздо мелодичнее, чем кин. Он открыл окно, распахивая ставни и позволяя ночи хлынуть внутрь. Столб слабого лунного света озарил его лицо и разлился по черному шелку накидки. У его ног молча лежал длинный изящный кин, его шелковые струны поскрипывали, как будто перенастраивались.

Хиромаса подошел ближе, охваченный внезапной тоской. Может быть, это было влияние призрачной музыки, а может — лунного света, который посеребрил кожу Сэймэя и резче выделил каждую тень. Одно невыносимое долгое мгновение Хиромаса боролся с мыслью, что он теряет Сэймэя, что тот уходит, скрывается за пеленой мирской суеты, отдаляясь навсегда.

— Сэймэй, — быстро и настойчиво проговорил Хиромаса, — Сэймэй, пожалуйста…

— Времена года меняются, — мягко, но непреклонно перебил его Сэймэй. Словно понимая страхи Хиромасы, он поднял голову и посмотрел на него в упор. — Не нужно беспокоиться, Хиромаса. Скоро придут дожди.

Хиромаса выдохнул, и принялся поправлять спадающее верхнее платье, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие. Облегчение снова разбудило в нем желание поворчать.

— Ты здесь для того, чтобы отдохнуть, ты слышишь меня? Я запрещаю тебе ввязываться в это дело.

Брови Сэймэя выгнулись.

— Ты запрещаешь мне?

Хиромасу охватило смущение.

— Я вовсе не имел в виду… Сэймэй! Я выше тебя рангом! Хотя ты никогда не обращал ни малейшего внимания на ранги, но я выше тебя рангом, и поэтому ты должен принять мой совет, — я имею в виду, мой приказ, — а я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты использовал наше время здесь для восстановления сил и отдыха. Отдыха, Сэймэй, что означает не носиться, пытаясь разрешить восьмидесятилетнюю тайну убийств!

Сэймэй посмотрел на него.

— Я и не собирался носиться и что-то делать.

Хиромаса довольно кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— А вот ты… — пауза затянулась, а затем Сэймэй улыбнулся, и глаза его осветились лукавством. — Хиромаса, я хочу, чтобы завтра ты съездил в Кувану и порасспросил жителей насчет этих убийств. 

— Но… — Хиромаса замялся с ответом, — что будешь делать ты?

— А как ты думаешь? — Сэймэй обошел кин и направился к двери. — Я устал и собираюсь спать.


	2. Chapter 2

Хиромаса вышел на свет утреннего солнца, хорошо отдохнувший, несмотря на полночное происшествие. Он глубоко вдохнул и с восторгом посмотрел вокруг — на пологий склон с желтеющей травой, на кустарник с широкими глянцевыми листьями, на густой лес. Воздух звенел от птичьего пения. Было так приятно, что он почти позабыл странную музыку кина, одержимого призраком, и рассказы старого монаха об убийствах.

Монастырские ворота с грохотом закрылись за ним, и он с весёлой улыбкой повернулся к своим спутникам, двум монахам с лицами такими же сдержанными и серыми, как и их одежды. Несмотря на то, что сам Хиромаса не придавал значения всяким церемониям, настоятель, преисполненный почтения к его высокому положению, приставил к нему этих монахов — в качестве свиты и проводников по окрестностям Куваны.

Для поездки в город утро было просто восхитительным. Хиромаса намеревался одолжить или нанять воловью повозку или хотя бы паланкин, чтобы доставить Сэймэя в Хэйан-кё с удобствами — и это была единственная причина, ради которой он отправился в Кувану, говорил он себе. Невзирая на просьбу Сэймэя прошлой ночью, Хиромаса собирался ехать в город вовсе не за тем, чтобы приставать ко всем с расспросами об убийствах. К тому же могло статься, что вообще никаких убийств не было, раз старый монах отправил горожанам письмо с предупреждением, так что Хиромаса решил, что нет смысла совать нос в дела, которые совершенно не требуют его вмешательства.

Но даже если бы это дело и требовало его вмешательства, Хиромаса не хотел, чтобы сюда втягивали и Сэймэя. Хотя уже было начало часа Змеи, когда он уходил, Сэймэй еще спал, так и закутанный в его придворную накидку. Хиромаса проснулся часом раньше и глупо потратил уйму времени, разглядывая спящего Сэймэя. К его огорчению, казалось, что Сэймэй находил отдохновение только во сне. Просыпаясь, Сэймэй выглядел бледным и изнуренным, длинные следы от яда теневого лиса исчезали очень медленно и все еще причиняли ему боль. И еще — было что-то темное во взгляде Сэймэя, что-то настораживающее и пугающее в том, как он смотрел на Хиромасу, и это больше всего заставляло Хиромасу отчаянно пытаться исправить положение и защитить Сэймэя.

Хиромаса вскочил на свою почтовую лошадь и выпрямился, устраиваясь в седле. Во всех этих неприятностях он винил себя. Если бы только его родственник Фудзивара-но Кинто не упомянул о странном происшествии, омрачившем его возвращение домой из Суруги, Хиромаса не уговорил бы Сэймэя расследовать это дело. Не то, чтобы Сэймэя требовалось долго уговаривать, чтобы покинуть столицу, однако за то, во что превратилось путешествие, начинавшееся как приятная неторопливая прогулка по восточной дороге, Хиромаса принимал всю ответственность на себя. Сэймэй не раз говорил ему, что Хиромаса ни в чем не виноват, но это все равно не давало ему покоя.

Мало того — помимо беспокойства о здоровье Сэймэя, его еще терзало странное отчуждение, возникшее между ними в Суномате. В ту ночь в усадьбе господина Масакадо, когда Сэймэй спас его от трех голодных призраков, Хиромаса узнал, что слухи о происхождении Сэймэя были правдой. Это откровение причинило ему боль, но, казалось, Сэймэю было еще больнее, ибо с тех пор он избегал прикосновений Хиромасы и сторонился даже самых невинных знаков внимания. Хиромаса хотел сказать ему, что все это не имеет никакого значения, но Сэймэй отказывался от любых разговоров на эту тему.

Решительно приказав себе не омрачать настроение такими мыслями, Хиромаса отбросил тревоги и послал коня вскачь. Монахи на своих нанятых лошадях потрусили следом, стараясь не отставать. Было слишком рано и солнце еще не жарило в полную силу, с моря доносился нежный ветерок. Вспорхнул голубь, белый на фоне синевы, встал на крыло и улетел прочь. Впереди в кустах чирикали воробьи и скакали с ветки на ветку. Еще одна сидевшая на дереве птица с черными полосками по глазкам и серо-коричневым тельцем дернула хвостом и внимательно посмотрела на Хиромасу, а затем издала пронзительный тревожный крик, испугавший воробьев.

Монахи нагнали Хиромасу, бросая опасливые взгляды на траву и кусты вдоль дороги. Хиромаса почувствовал, что его хорошее настроение начинает портиться.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал он, пытаясь подбодрить своих попутчиков. — Уверен, мы в достаточной безопасности. Убийца забирает жизни только одного мужчины и одной женщины, так что нам нет нужды беспокоиться.

— Как скажете, господин.

Голоса монахов прозвучали печально, и Хиромаса вдруг осознал — чтобы успокоить их, он мог бы подобрать более сочувственные слова. Конечно, эти люди беспокоились, не столько за себя, сколько за своих родных, живущих в городе. Он попробовал снова, перейдя на спокойный рассудительный тон:

— Если бы убийца нанес удар прошлой ночью, настоятель монастыря уже получил бы известия об этом. С последнего происшествия минуло семнадцать лет. Может быть, убийца и сам уже умер. Причин для страха нет. Отсутствие новостей это еще не плохие новости. 

Ответом на эти слова было молчание. Хиромаса бросил взгляд на своих попутчиков и увидел их непроницаемые лица. Раздраженный таким разговором, он не стал его продолжать, сменил тему и принялся расспрашивать о Куване. Они с Сэймэем проезжали ее, но не стали останавливаться, и Хиромаса понятия не имел, чем живет этот город.

При смене предмета беседы один из монахов просветлел лицом.

— Кувана славится своими моллюсками, господин, и жирными, сочными карпами. Самые изысканные дары моря, какие вы только можете вкусить на всем Токайдо. У моего двоюродного брата есть трактир в городе. Возможно… — под взглядом Хиромасы он запнулся и покраснел. — Прошу простить мою наглость, господин, но тушеная рыба моего брата знаменита в этих краях.

Хиромаса широко улыбнулся.

— Тогда я должен ее попробовать. Как только я завершу дела в городе, отведи меня в трактир твоего брата.

Настроение у всех снова поднялось, и остаток пути промелькнул быстро в приятных разговорах о разновидностях рыб и лучших способах их приготовления. Хиромаса поддерживал беседу, пока они не достигли ворот Куваны. Проезжая по главной улице, он с интересом смотрел по сторонам. К устью реки и к прибрежным кварталам спускались дороги и тропинки, на пристани царила суматоха. На якорях стояли большие и малые корабли с цветастыми яркими флагами. На главной улице торговцы суетились у своих прилавков, а коробейники и разносчики еды бродили туда-сюда, громко нахваливая свои товары. По дороге медленно катились повозки, и вонь от волов и лошадей примешивалась к разносящемуся повсюду запаху жареной рыбы.

С виду все это выглядело, как самый обычный день, но Хиромаса всегда гордился своим умением смотреть вглубь вещей. Он замечал, как люди ходят здесь с опущенными плечами и бегающими глазами, как женщины сбиваются в стайки и перешептываются, прикрывая рты руками, как мужчины провожают его взглядами, полными неприкрытого подозрения. Над городом висела аура страха, и сердце Хиромасы сжалось.

Его сопровождающие поехали впереди, объявляя:

— Дорогу господину Минамото-но Хиромасе! Дорогу! — и вскоре вокруг них собралась целая толпа людей, что глазели на Хиромасу и тихонько переговаривались между собой. Такое внимание было необычно, но ничем не угрожало. Зеваки казались просто любопытными и шли за его лошадью, не отставая. Однако люди все прибывали, и вскоре толпа так разрослась, что Хиромасе пришлось остановиться — он боялся, что какой-нибудь ребенок может попасть под копыта. Но тут кто-то взял его лошадь под уздцы и повел к самой большой лавке, возвышавшейся над главной улицей.

Монахи спешились. Хиромаса заколебался, но последовал их примеру. Толпа отступила на уважительное расстояние. Смущенный, Хиромаса повернулся к своим сопровождающим.

— Что случилось? Почему я здесь?

— Вы здесь потому, что нам нужна ваша помощь, — из глубины лавки выступил торговец. Он был одет в дорогие шелка и надушен так, что у Хиромасы притупилось обоняние. Торговец стоял, уперев руки в бедра и воинственно выставив подбородок. —Входите, мой господин, и мы поговорим.

Хиромаса привык к тому, что Сэймэй обычно не придавал значения рангам, но даже его рассердило самомнение этого человека, полагающего, что он вправе указывать аристократу. Лишь расположившись в лавке, перед столиком с солеными закусками и чашей прекрасного вина, Хиромаса понял, что под вызывающим поведением торговца скрывалась отчаянная тревога. Еще он понял, что причиной резкого запаха, исходящего от торговца, было не то, что тот безбожно надушился, а то, что это была лавка специй и благовоний. Ее кладовые были битком набиты всевозможными приправами и ингредиентами для составления ароматов, от свежего имбиря и истертых в порошок морских ушек до гвоздики и алойного дерева. 

Торговец сел напротив Хиромасы, сцепив руки в замок на коленях. Было совершенно ясно, что он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать говорить о крайне важном для него деле, однако у торговца хватило смирения, чтобы сначала спросить о деле Хиромасы.

— Прошу простить мне, что я подкараулил вас и ваших сопровождающих, мой господин. Какими бы ни были ваши дела в нашем городе, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы услужить вам. Только скажите, чем я могу быть вам полезен.

Хиромаса сделал глоток вина.

— Я хотел бы нанять воловью повозку, чтобы она отвезла меня и моего товарища в Хэйан-кё.

— Пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь моей повозкой, — поклонился торговец, с трудом расцепив руки, чтобы прижать их к полу. Пальцы его дрожали. — Она хорошо оборудована и удобна, и у меня есть связи по всему Токайдо, они снабдят вас свежими волами. Я так же отправлю с вами слуг, люди вашего положения не должны путешествовать без надлежащей свиты…

Хиромаса поморщил нос и сделал еще один глоток вина.

— Взамен я прошу только об одном, — торговец выпрямился и посмотрел прямо на Хиромасу. — Исчезла моя вторая жена. Прошу вас, используйте свои возможности и влияние, чтобы расследовать ее исчезновение, мой господин.

Пораженный просьбой, Хиромаса отставил чашу с вином. Он полагал, что просьба будет связана с убийствами, но это было нечто иное. Он считал себя мастером в решении вопросов, связанных с женщинами. Такую задачку решить будет несложно, и даже лучше, что ему не понадобится беспокоить этим Сэймэя.

— Расскажите мне подробнее.

Торговец несколько расслабился.

— Это случилось прошлой ночью. Жемчужина, — это моя вторая жена, — обычно отправляется спать в то же время, что и моя первая жена. Они как сестры, ни одного плохого слова между ними никогда не было, но прошлой ночью моя первая жена пришла и сказала, что Жемчужина надела шляпу и накидку и в час Свиньи покинула дом. Жена спросила ее, куда она идет и зачем, но Жемчужина даже не стала говорить с ней, просто оттолкнула с пути, будто была совсем чужой.

Хиромаса огляделся и наконец увидел женщину, которая принесла еду и напитки. Первая жена, догадался он, изучая ее полную фигуру и сильно накрашенное лицо. Наверняка Жемчужина была молода и красива, и Хиромаса задумался, а не могло ли исчезновение второй жены быть из ревности подстроено первой?

— Я оповестил слуг, и мы отправились на поиски Жемчужины. Поначалу я думал, что, возможно, она получила письмо с просьбой о помощи от родственника или подруги в городе, но Жемчужина никогда бы не покинула дом без спросу, и уж конечно не стала бы ходить по городу без сопровождения. Мы живем в приличном районе, но Кувана —портовый город, и моряки… невоздержанны, когда сходят на берег. — Торговец нахмурился и уставился на свои сцепленные руки. — Женщины из приличных семей знают, что лучше не гулять в одиночестве.

— И вы не нашли ее следов? — поторопил его Хиромаса.

— Ни одного. Ничего, что могло бы подсказать, куда она ушла. А этим утром, сразу после рассвета, мой друг — он владеет пятью кораблями здесь, в порту, — пришел и сказал, что пропал один из его моряков. Это было странно, моряк был хорошим человеком, его уважали товарищи, и мой друг ему доверял. Моряк должен был идти в плаванье на одном из кораблей, ему хорошо платили, у него была жена и ребенок в деревне неподалеку. У него не было причин пропадать, и он так же прошлой ночью просто вышел из трактира в час Свиньи. Друзья пошли его искать, но так и не нашли.

Хиромаса протянул руку за вином и сделал большой глоток, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Он колебался, стоит ли произносить вслух очевидные вещи, тем более что половина города стояла у лавки, глядя на них и слушая их разговор. Когда избегать ответа стало уже неловко, он деликатно проговорил:

— Моряк и Жемчужина оба пропали в течение часа Свиньи. Определенно здесь есть некая связь.

Торговец недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Конечно, здесь есть связь!

— Что ж… — Хиромасе от неловкости не хотелось озвучивать свое мнение. — Вы знаете вашу жену. Может быть, вы поделитесь со мной мыслями на этот счет?

— Это же очевидно, — торговец ударил кулаками по коленям. — Они оба были схвачены убийцей. Из монастыря пришло сообщение — на всех улицах кричали, что одержимый призраком кин снова заиграл. Последний раз такое случалось семнадцать лет назад, но мы не забыли. Мы знаем, что случается, когда кин начинает играть. Мужчина и женщина пропадают из своих семей, и их убивают. И на этот раз ублюдок схватил мою Жемчужину!

Хиромаса отпрянул, потрясенный яростью в голосе торговца.

— Значит, вы не думаете, что здесь имел место сговор — что ваша жена и тот моряк просто сбежали вместе?

Торговец выглядел ошеломленным, будто такая мысль ему даже в голову не приходила.

— Она бы никогда… Жемчужина ничего подобного не хотела. Она любила меня. Мы были счастливы, все вместе. У нее не было причин сбегать с моряком. К тому же, у него была своя семья.

Хиромаса благоразумно решил больше не касаться в расспросах этой темы.

— Вы сообщили начальнику управы?

— Утром, — ответил торговец, — как только я услышал о моряке. Начальник немедленно отправился на поиски, но до сих пор не вернулся.

Толпа снаружи тревожно заволновалась. Поднялся шум, но вскоре затих. Странно, но Хиромаса почувствовал дрожь.

— Вы сказали, что услышали о моряке от вашего друга на рассвете.

— В середине часа Тигра, — кивнул торговец. 

— Четыре часа назад, — пробормотал Хиромаса.

— Он должен был уже их найти, — торговец сжал кулаки, вцепившись в подол и комкая шелк в пальцах. Его первая жена тихо, но горько плакала в рукава, укрывшись в дальнем углу.

— Если их убили, начальник управы должен был уже найти их, — продолжил торговец срывающимся голосом. — Я помню, как это было в последний раз. Обычно остается след... кровь и обрывки одежды... по ним нетрудно найти место. Он уже должен был вернуться. Должен был прийти сюда, чтобы сказать о худшем. Но он задерживается. Может быть, убийца прикончил и начальника управы? Может быть, они все мертвы…

Хладнокровие торговца быстро таяло. Хиромаса понятия не имел, как утешить человека в таком состоянии, и спросил первое, что пришло на ум:

— Если вы уверены, что ваша жена уже мертва, чего вы хотите от меня?

Торговец яростно вытер глаза.

— Вы — благородный господин. Аристократ высокого ранга. Наш начальник управы делает все от него зависящее, но это ему неподвластно. Мы умоляли нашего высокочтимого губернатора помочь нам, но он ни разу даже не посетил провинцию, не говоря уже о том, чтобы приехать в Кувану. Мы требуем правосудия, господин Хиромаса — правосудия из столицы. Если бы вы смогли расследовать это дело, мы были бы вам вечно благодарны. Мы понимаем, что вы не обязаны разбираться с нашими провинциальными делами, но умоляем вас — мы в полном отчаянии. Надо положить этому конец. Мы много лет ждали кого-нибудь из столицы, кто выслушал бы нас и помог. Мы больше не можем жить в страхе.

Толпа снаружи согласно загудела, со всех сторон раздались крики: "Правосудия из столицы! Помогите нам, господин Хиромаса!"

Хиромаса заколебался, охваченный противоречивыми чувствами. Нынешний губернатор Овари был ему знаком — этот человек куда больше интересовался коллекционированием китайской живописи, чем заботился о нуждах людей, которые номинально находились под его руководством. Губернатор никогда не утруждал себя поездками за пределы Хэйан-кё и уж точно и пальцем не пошевелил бы ради помощи жителям Куваны. Но даже если дело обстояло так, Хиромаса не был уверен, что ему стоит ввязываться в эту историю. Пытаясь возразить, он сказал:

— Я не уверен, что имею право расследовать настолько серьезное происшествие…

— Вы прибыли сюда с Абэ-но Сэймэем, — торговец наклонился вперед, его лицо пылало верой. — Мастерство господина Сэймэя в раскрытии таинственных происшествий и изгнании демонов не знает себе равных. Если вы не поможете нам, возможно, поможет он.

Хиромаса втянул воздух, понимая, что его обыграли. Он так не хотел, чтобы все эти неприятности касались Сэймэя! И без того было достаточно плохо, что прошлой ночью Сэймэй проявил интерес к убийствам. Хиромаса нисколько не сомневался, что Сэймэй непременно возьмется за решение этой загадки, если горожане обратятся к нему напрямую, и поставит под угрозу свое выздоровление. А Хиромаса был решительно настроен не допустить этого.

Был только один способ решить проблему. Он поднялся на ноги, бросил взгляд на замершую в ожидании толпу и снова посмотрел на торговца.

— Я согласен. Я помогу вам. Клянусь, что найду убийцу и свершу над ним правосудие.


	3. Chapter 3

Хотя утренние события не до конца отбили у Хиромасы аппетит, однако прекрасную тушеную рыбу, приготовленную двоюродным братом его проводника оценить по достоинству он не смог. Его голова была слишком занята думами, чтобы наслаждаться пищей, и он возвращался обратно в монастырь, испытывая лишь неприятную тяжесть в желудке. Он не обращал внимания на попытки монахов завязать разговор и сердито смотрел на птиц, которые так радовали его по пути в Кувану.

Его настроение ничуть не улучшилось и оттого, что по возвращении в монастырь он услышал нежные ноты кина, падающие в полуденный воздух. Его сопровождающие побледнели и поспешно удалились, объяснив, что им нужно позаботиться о лошадях. Хиромаса в одиночестве стоял посреди двора и слушал музыку, жалея о том, что съел те две миски тушеной рыбы.

Он осознал, что кин играет совсем не то, что прошлой ночью. Мелодия звучала еще нежнее, еще трогательнее, и Хиромаса снова не узнал ее. Он пошел на звук к маленькой кладовой и обнаружил, что дверь закрыта. Он подкрался к высокому порогу, толкнул дверь и заглянул в приоткрывшуюся щель.

— Сэймэй, — пробормотал он и распахнул дверь. Вошел внутрь и подождал, пока его глаза привыкнут к полумраку после яркого дневного света. Теперь он увидел то, что не заметил прошлой ночью — части старой разбитой мебели, хранившейся в беспорядке, груды ящиков, сломанные вещи, которые Хиромаса даже не смог опознать, и кучи старинных рваных свитков, несших на себе следы повреждения от воды, огня и насекомых.

Рядом с раскрытым окном на коленях сидел Сэймэй, не обращая внимания на пятна грязи, испачкавшие его ослепительно-белый каригину и хакама весеннего нежно-зеленого цвета. На коленях у него лежал кин, крученые шелковые струны белели на фоне темного дерева. Сэймэй наигрывал на нем, а из стоявшей рядом круглой серебряной курильницы вился голубой ароматный дымок.

Хиромаса смотрел, как Сэймэй извлекает мелодию из инструмента. Он и раньше видел, как Сэймэй играет на кото, дома или при дворе, но на этот раз это выглядело более личным исполнением. Склонив голову над инструментом, Сэймэй играл с необычной страстью, на его щеках горел румянец, губы были приоткрыты, глаза наполовину смежились — он был всецело поглощен музыкой. Несколько прядей волос выпали из-под лакированной шапки, чуть затенив лицо. Он выглядел таким изящным, таким желанным, что у Хиромасы перехватило дыхание от внезапно нахлынувшей тоски.

Сэймэй извлек череду протяжных аккордов, звук растекся волнами, взлетая и угасая по мановению пальцев, скользящих по струнам. Хиромаса с дрожью вспомнил, как Сэймэй берег ногти на правой руке, сохраняя их длинными и острыми, чтобы играть на кото. Хиромаса, как никто другой, знал остроту этих ногтей. В этот момент желание было неуместным, и Хиромаса сосредоточился на музыке. Он внимательно слушал и с удовлетворением заметил, что за исключением нескольких смазанных нот, рана, нанесенная теневым лисом, не оказала никакого пагубного влияния на игру Сэймэя.

Мелодия завершилась, последние звуки затихли. Сэймэй сидел и в оцепенении смотрел на кин.

Хиромаса тихонько кашлянул, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие, и, когда Сэймэй поднял взгляд, сказал:

— Это было великолепно. Твое сочинение?

Лицо Сэймэя снова залилось свежим румянцем.

— Нет.

— Китайская мелодия? — Хиромаса осторожно приблизился, не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что вторгается в личное уединение.

Сэймэй приглушил струны правой ладонью.

— Расскажи мне о своей поездке в Кувану.

Резкий тон вопроса заставил Хиромасу замолчать. Он сглотнул болезненный комок и не стал подходить ближе. Вместо этого он шагнул к деревянному коробу с перекошенной крышкой. Чтобы хоть чем-то себя отвлечь, он сдвинул крышку и обнаружил, что в коробе хранились десятки глиняных амулетов, на которых были нанесены непонятные символы. Стараясь говорить равнодушно, Хиромаса поведал о событиях этого утра в городе. Рассказывая, он перебирал амулеты в коробе, вынимая их и собирая в ладонь свободной руки.

Он как раз дошел до той части повествования, где он вкушал целых две порции тушеной рыбы, когда Сэймэй перебил его.

— Хиромаса, — Сэймэй выпрямился и отложил кин в сторону. Он улыбался со сдержанным весельем. — На самом деле тебе не стоит трогать эти амулеты.

— Это почему?

— Это людские молитвы. Прикасаясь к ним, ты берешь на себя ответственность за их исполнение, а ты не бог.

— Ой! — Хиромаса с трепетом уставился на пригоршню амулетов, которую успел вытащить из короба. — Я лучше положу их обратно.

— Да, это лучше всего. — Легкая усмешка все еще играла на лице Сэймэя. — Я дам тебе заклинание, чтобы снять с тебя тяжесть ожидания просящих, которую ты взял на себя, как только прикоснулся к ним.

Ссыпав амулеты обратно в короб, Хиромаса помолчал, но затем поднял взгляд.

— А это не навредит?

— Когда такое бывало, чтобы моя магия причиняла тебе вред? — оскорбился Сэймэй.

— Не мне, — поспешно ответил Хиромаса. — Тем, кто вознес эти молитвы. Шансы на их исполнение не уменьшатся из-за того, что я потрогал их?

— Нет, — Сэймэй мягко улыбнулся и устало вздохнул. — Просто следи за тем, к чему прикасаешься.

Между ними повисло молчание. Хиромаса с сомнением посмотрел на амулеты. Он никогда не мог определить точно, шутит ли Сэймэй или говорит серьезно, но на этот раз, казалось, Сэймэй был вполне серьезен. И все же Хиромаса не мог отделаться от чувства, что, возможно, они говорили о разных вещах, и Сэймэй имел в виду совсем другое. Он ненавидел, когда Сэймэй так поступал. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя глупо, и хотя обычно ему было плевать на это, выглядеть глупо перед Сэймэем ему не хотелось.

— Так что… — Сэймэй несколько неловко нарушил молчание. — Торговец специями попросил тебя расследовать убийства.

— Да, — Хиромаса накрыл короб крышкой и облокотился на него. — Я разговаривал с людьми в городе. Все очень напуганы. Старожилы еще помнят времена, когда убийства случались чаще — через год, три года, шесть лет, как монах и говорил нам прошлой ночью. После перерыва в семнадцать лет горожане надеялись, что убийца уехал или умер.

Сэймэй поднял курильницу и принялся изучать тлеющий уголек благовония через филигранную вязь. Казалось, жар нисколько не беспокоил его. Сэймэй что-то пробормотал, и уголек погас и остыл. 

— И они подозревают, что это демон.

— Ну, учитывая, что все убийства начинаются с игры одержимого призраком кин, это разумное предположение, — Хиромаса постарался удержаться от сарказма в голосе. — Ты когда-нибудь раньше сталкивался с чем-то подобным?

— Даже если бы и сталкивался, это мало чем помогло бы тебе, — Сэймэй катнул курильницу по полу и проследил взглядом, как она исчезла в тени. — Поведение демонов трудно предсказать. Тщательно изучив повадки демона, можно установить его природу, но чтобы по-настоящему понять его, надо определить, что им движет.

Хиромаса фыркнул.

— Я не хочу понимать его. Так же как и жители Куваны. Они хотят предать убийцу правосудию, если это человек, и уничтожить, если это демон.

Сэймэй продолжал смотреть в утопавший в тени угол кладовой. А затем мягко произнес:

— Нельзя уничтожать что-то лишь потому, что ты этого не понимаешь.

— Это зло! Оно изводит Кувану более восьми десятков лет, крадет ни в чем не повинных мужчин и женщин и убивает их без разбора! — В голосе Хиромасы прорвалось негодование, он вскочил, оттолкнув короб, и принялся мерить шагами кладовую среди сломанной мебели и свисающих свитков. — Я думаю, самое худшее в этом деле — это беспорядочность, с которой убийца выбирает своих жертв, и случайный выбор места, где он совершает свои отвратительные преступления!

Сэймэй взглянул на кин с задумчивым выражением на лице:

— Не случайный выбор. Не совсем.

— Что? — уставился на него Хиромаса.

— В убийствах есть закономерность, — Сэймэй снова положил кин на колени и погладил темное дерево. — То, что ты называешь произвольным выбором, на самом деле имеет хорошо продуманный смысл.

— И что же это?

— Я не знаю, — Сэймэй улыбнулся, признавая свое бессилие. — Однако я знаю, что промежутки между убийствами имеют важное значение.

— Сэймэй, — Хиромаса оборвал сам себя. Он глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя раздражение от этого разговора и от невыполнимой роли, навязанной ему жителями Куваны. У него не было никакой возможности распутать сложный случай с убийствами, особенно если в нем были замешаны демоны. Не хотелось втягивать Сэймэя в это сомнительное дельце, но Хиромаса прекрасно понимал, что все разрешилось бы гораздо быстрее, если бы они работали вместе. Приняв самый виноватый вид, он спросил:

— Ты поможешь мне?

— Нет.

— Нет?! — пораженный Хиромаса обернулся так быстро, что смел рукавом целую кучу свитков, и они покатились по полу. Он присел, чтобы собрать их. — Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря "нет"?

Сэймэй настраивал кин, подкручивая нефритовые колки.

— Прошлой ночью ты ясно дал мне понять, чтобы я не вмешивался. Не носился, пытаясь разгадать восьмидесятилетнюю тайну убийств, как ты сказал. Мне нужно отдыхать и восстанавливать силы. Этим я и занимаюсь. Я отдыхаю.

Хиромаса сбросил охапку подобранных свитков обратно на пол. Выпрямившись, он отряхнул накидку от пыли и прищурился, подозревая какой-то подвох.

— Ты мог бы мне помочь хотя бы советом.

— Мог бы, — Сэймэй взял ноту, наклонив голову на бок и слушая, затем подтянул один из колков. — Ты сам можешь разгадать эту загадку, Хиромаса.

— Могу?

Сэймэй посмотрел на него с мягкой улыбкой.

— Да. Тебе это будет полезно.

— Отвлечение, — проворчал Хиромаса.

— Тебе нужно отвлечься? — Сэймэй наклонился над инструментом, расставив пальцы и касаясь ими струн. — Я останусь здесь и буду медитировать.

— Играя на одержимом призраками кото?

Короткий журчащий перебор струн нарушил тишину. 

— Мне нужно кое-что обдумать, — Сэймэй взял несколько аккордов, заставляя инструмент стенать, и затем оборвал игру печальной нотой. — Разгадай загадку, и все будет хорошо.

— А если мне понадобится твоя помощь? — снова спросил Хиромаса. Неуверенность давила тяжестью на плечи, а в груди начала разливаться паника.

— Тогда ты ее получишь, — Сэймэй взглянул на него снизу вверх, его глаза горели, но взгляд был нежным. — Ты хороший человек, Хиромаса. Верь в свои силы.

— Верно, — Хиромаса подождал еще мгновение, надеясь на большее, но Сэймэй склонился к инструменту и начал играть. Когда мелодия разнеслась по гулкому пространству кладовой, Хиромаса вышел. Он почти чувствовал, как сомнения следуют за ним по пятам во внутренний двор.


	4. Chapter 4

Позже, тем же днем, задремавший Хиромаса проснулся от звука поднявшегося ветра. Крыша над ним скрипела, и со стороны храма доносилось легкое дребезжание бронзового колокола. Он повернулся набок и смахнул с лица налипшие, влажные от пота пряди волос. Жара отупляла, воздух внутри комнаты застоялся. Прислушиваясь к зловещим завываниям ветра, Хиромаса вдруг почувствовал непреодолимое желание встать и выйти на улицу.

По двору кружила пыль. Монахи сновали по галереям и дорожкам, опустив головы, их одежды трепетали на ветру. Казалось, здесь было даже жарче, но Хиромаса был рад ветру, который осушил его пот и продул его шелка. Он плотнее нахлобучил шапку на голову, закатал рукава, подвязал их и вышел из монастырских ворот.

Он направился вверх по склону, в противоположную от Куваны сторону. Тропинка закончилась, и Хиромаса пошел дальше через ряды деревьев. Чем выше он взбирался, тем прохладнее становился воздух, но вскоре Хиромаса весь взмок от непривычных усилий, перебираясь через корни и камни и подныривая под ветвями.

На гребне хребта лес внезапно закончился. Впереди простирались заросли сухой травы и убитых жарой цветов, что качались и шелестели на ветру. Сильный порыв ветра сотряс листву деревьев, и вниз осыпался целый поток высохших золотых листьев. Внезапное волнение погнало Хиромасу вперед. Он стряхнул с накидки упавшие листья и решился выйти на луг, направляясь к фигуре, одиноко стоявшей в поле. Яркая белизна и зелень одежд, длинные чёрные волосы, вьющиеся по ветру, как дым — Сэймэй неподвижно стоял, запрокинув лицо к небу, и солнечный свет золотил его кожу.

Хиромаса подошел к нему.

— На что ты смотришь?

— На ветер, — улыбнулся Сэймэй.

"Нельзя увидеть ветер", — чуть не сказал Хиромаса, но внезапно понял, что можно — в шелестящих волнах травы, в движении рваных облаков, в стремительном полете мечущихся птиц. Он встал рядом с Сэймэем и позволил себе расслабиться, наслаждаясь солнечным теплом.

И вдруг благостный покой нарушил пронзительный звук. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Хиромаса заметил птичку с желтовато-серым тельцем, черными кончиками крыльев и такими же черными полосками по глазкам. Трепеща крыльями, она развернулась и приземлилась недалеко от них на крепкий стебель засохшего растения. Потом снова закричала, выдав совершенно немелодичную смесь пронзительной трели и стрекота.

Сэймэй посмотрел на нее. Птица уставилась на него в ответ своими черными глазками-бусинками. Она захлопала крылышками, распушила перья и задергала хвостом, будто волновалась.

Хиромасе показалось, что это была та самая птичка, которую он видел утром, - та, что распугала воробьев своим тревожным криком. Глядя на ее ужимки, он развеселился.

— Какая забавная птичка! 

— Это сорокопут, — Сэймэй бросил взгляд на шелестящие травы, а затем снова на птицу. — Если верить ученым трактатам, в это время года они закапываются, хороня себя в полях, и становятся сорной травой.

Хиромаса рассмеялся.

— Птицы превращаются в сорняки? Какая нелепость.

— В мире есть много чудес, Хиромаса, и много странностей.

— Но, в самом деле… как птица может стать сорняком?

Сэймэй повернулся к нему, и внезапно его лицо стало злым и яростным. 

— А как лиса может стать человеком?

Хиромаса пораженно уставился на него. Он попытался сказать хоть что-нибудь, неважно что, но отвел глаза, не в силах выдержать гневный и пугающий взгляд Сэймэя. Он глубоко вдохнул сухой воздух и почувствовал щемящую тоску.

— Когда придут дожди?

— Скоро, — Сэймэй устремил взгляд на пустой горизонт. — Уже скоро.

* * *

 

Хиромаса провел бессонную ночь в монастыре, осознавая, что Сэймэй, свернувшись, спит на другой стороне комнаты. После того, что случилось на лугу, они перебрасывались лишь ничего не значащими фразами, и в их обычное легкое общение вкралась неприятная формальность. Хиромаса лежал на ложе и пытался подыскать такие слова, чтобы успокоить Сэймэя, сказать, что для него все это не имеет никакого значения и ему не важно, что дед и матушка Сэймэя были лисами. Но всякий раз, как он придумывал, наконец, как ему выразить свои мысли, он вспоминал о том, что Сэймэй предпочитал скрывать свое происхождение, и возможно ему вовсе не хотелось утешений, потому что ему опять напомнят о разнице между ними, и…

У Хиромасы заболела голова. Он оставил попытки что-то сказать и просто лежал, обливаясь потом во влажной темноте и слушая ветер.

Должно быть, он все-таки уснул, потому что когда он открыл глаза снова, было уже утро, и кто-то стучал в дверь. Хиромаса с трудом поднялся. Усталость застила глаза, и он, ворча, поплелся к двери. И тут он заметил, что Сэймэя нет, и это подействовало на него, как ушат холодной воды. Хиромаса покачал головой. Нет, он все-таки должен объясниться с Сэймэем, и чем скорее, тем лучше, чтобы избавиться от возникшей между ними настороженности.

Хиромаса открыл дверь, и послушник, один из тех, которых он видел в ту ночь, когда впервые заиграл кин, в спешке чуть не свалился на него.

— Мой господин, простите, что беспокою вас, но из города пришло сообщение, что начальник управы вернулся!

Хиромаса потер подбородок.

— Это хорошая новость. Он сказал хоть что-нибудь о том, где был все это время?

— На него напали, — послушник содрогнулся. — Он увидел жену торговца специями, когда она шла по улице в одиночестве, и попытался отвести ее домой, однако та как будто не узнала него и не отвечала на все его уговоры. Начальник управы сказал, что она была как будто не в себе.

— Это совпадает с тем, что рассказывали товарищи пропавшего моряка. Подождите, я сейчас… — Хиромаса вернулся в комнату и достал три светлых шелковых платья различных оттенков голубого. Хотя время было не позже конца часа Зайца, день уже ощущался неприятно жарким — слишком жарким для накидки, — но Хиромаса не мог выйти на люди, будучи одет неподобающим образом. Он пригладил примятые волосы, надел шапочку и вернулся к послушнику на энгаву.

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

Послушник поклонился.

— Господин, начальник управы сказал, что следовал за женой торговца, пытаясь уговорить ее вернуться домой, когда увидел молодого моряка. Тот тоже выглядел невменяемым. Дама и моряк даже не поприветствовали друг друга, казалось, они вообще не осознавали, что вокруг них происходит.

— Одержимость демоном? — вслух удивился Хиромаса. Он мысленно сделал себе заметку на память — позже спросить об этом Сэймэя. — Но как Жемчужина и моряк прошли через городские ворота?

— А они туда и не ходили. Начальник управы шел за ними следом до самого бедного квартала, и там они просто перелезли через разрушенную стену и пошли дальше, поднимаясь на холм. — Послушник огляделся и понизил голос. — Они направились на север, к лесу. Начальник управы продолжал следовать за ними, звал и убеждал вернуться. И тут-то это и случилось.

Хиромаса придвинулся ближе.

— Что?

Послушник изобразил руками полет, взмахнув и хлопнув рукавами, как крыльями.

— Что-то огромное слетело с неба и ударило его! Крылатое чудовище, демон — свирепый зверь с крючковатым клювом. Воздух наполнился шумом его крыльев и ужасными воплями!

— Какой кошмар, — пробормотал Хиромаса, отодвинувшись от послушника, с воодушевлением изображавшего нападение демона.

— Да! — заорал послушник, вцепившись в рукава и замотавшись в них, обхватив себя руками и изображая схватку с чудовищем. — Начальник управы сражался с демоном, но тот изо всех сил швырнул его, тот пролетел по воздуху, ударился головой о дерево и упал на землю. Да, у него шишка теперь на затылке с утиное яйцо, а волосы все перепачканы в крови! Он лишился чувств и пролежал без помощи в лесу почти весь день!

— О боги. Ему повезло, что он остался жив, — Хиромаса незаметно отступил подальше, думая о том, что молодому послушнику больше подошло бы ремесло сказителя, нежели монастырская жизнь. — Мне нужно съездить в Кувану и повидать начальника управы. Возможно, он сможет рассказать подробнее о том, что за демон напал на него.

— Но это еще не все! — послушник следовал за ним, не отставая, его лицо светилось рвением. — Когда староста очнулся, то первым делом подумал о безопасности моряка и жены торговца, поэтому он пробрался сквозь бурелом и нашел следы крови и части одежды.

Хиромаса резко становился.

— И?

Послушник задрожал, внезапно растеряв весь свой пыл. Лицо его помрачнело, и даже голос зазвучал совсем иначе:

— Мой господин, начальник управы нашел их. Они были мертвы, убиты точно так же, как и другие жертвы.

Хотя в душе Хиромаса давно уже понимал, что они мертвы, это известие все же потрясло его. Он склонил голову, и тревоги и сомнения с новой силой охватили его. Что ему теперь делать? Что бы сделал Сэймэй? Хиромаса зажмурился. Чтобы помочь жителям Куваны и разгадать эту тайну, ему нужно мыслить ясно, не поддаваясь чувствам. Он вспомнил слова Сэймэя, сказанные вчера: "Изучить повадки демона… определить, что им движет… попытаться понять его".

Хиромаса выпрямился.

— Мне нужно увидеть это своими глазами. — Он посмотрел на послушника. — Отведите меня на место преступления. Я должен осмотреть тела.


	5. Chapter 5

Полуденный зной был просто невыносим. Хиромаса вернулся в храм с дикой головной болью, измученный подступающей к горлу тошнотой. Послушника, сопровождавшего его на место убийства, вырвало уже три раза, но Хиромаса, сознавая высоту своего положения, не отважился блевать прилюдно. Хотя, по правде говоря, он тоже хотел бы опустошить свой желудок и очистить разум от ужасного вида изувеченных трупов красивого моряка и очаровательной молодой жены торговца специями.

Горожане дожидались его на небольшой поляне, окруженной соснами. Начальник управы нетвердо держался на ногах, глаза его были расширены от потрясения, а на лице потеками засохла кровь. Он рассказывал одну и ту же историю каждому, кто его расспрашивал, его голос звучал тихо и то и дело обрывался, будто начальник едва сдерживал крик ужаса. Торговец специями и его первая жена стояли на коленях рядом с телом Жемчужины, торговец крепко держался за свою жену, а та рыдала от горя. Трое крепких парней в простой грубой одежде топтались неподалеку от мертвого моряка —товарищи, с которыми он пил в тот вечер, догадался Хиромаса.

— Найдите убийцу, мой господин! — сказал торговец специями. — Найдите его и приведите к нам, мы свершим над ним правосудие!

Начальник управы повернул к ним пустое лицо.

— Это не человек. Демон. Это демон. Демон!

Тогда-то послушника и вырвало в первый раз.

Понимая, что все ждут от него действий, Хиромаса осмотрел трупы, хотя в этом и не было никакого смысла. Пролежав целый день на жаре, оставленные на милость лесной живности, тела распухли и источали отвратительный густой и вязкий запах, который, казалось, въедался в руки и одежду Хиромасы. В глазницах блестящими ручейками копошились насекомые, а вид ярко-красной изодранной плоти повергал в ужас.

Двигаясь между телами, Хиромаса сосредоточился на мелких деталях. Левый сапог моряка распоролся с наружной стороны рядом с пяткой. Кимоно Жемчужины было украшено узором из облаков и обшито голубой лентой. На траве валялся маленький костяной гребешок. Хиромаса долго и пристально смотрел на него, потом решил, что он принадлежал моряку. Изучение таких мелочей давало ему время хоть немного прийти в себя и отвлечься от преисполненной ужаса картины, которую он видел.

К тому времени, как Хиромаса закончил осмотр, послушника вырвало еще дважды. Начальник управы разрыдался, и его увели торговец с женой. Только три моряка остались, бросая опасливые взгляды на окружающий лес.

— Человек это или демон, я надеюсь, вы найдете ублюдка, который сделал такое, мой господин, — сказал один из них.

— Найду, — пообещал Хиромаса. Но теперь, когда он приближался к монастырским воротам, он задумался, а не тонка ли у него кишка для этого. Солнце так и припекало, его свет слепил глаза, в небе не было ни облачка. Было слишком жарко, мысли кипели в голове, а кожу пощипывало от горячего пота. Чувствуя, как боль распирает череп, Хиромаса передал поводья молчаливому послушнику и побрел на поиски Сэймэя.

На ходу он снял свою накидку, слишком измученный жарой, чтобы заботиться о соблюдении приличий. За накидкой последовали рукава верхнего платья. Хиромаса стянул их с плеч и высвободил руки, оставив верхнюю половину висеть на поясе. Смотрелось это более чем странно, но на нем еще оставались два нижних платья, что создавало хотя бы видимость пристойности. Ощущение ветерка на влажной коже при ходьбе принесло ему такое несказанное облегчение, что он решил сделать несколько кругов по двору.

Сегодня музыки кина из кладовой слышно не было. Вместо нее Хиромаса услышал разговор — вернее, судя по звуку, говорил лишь один человек, но, тем не менее, это был разговор. Толкнув дверь с несколько большей силой, чем требовалось, Хиромаса вошел в кладовую и обнаружил Сэймэя — тот удобно развалился на полу и выглядел свежим и расслабленным. Кин стоял напротив, на коробе с глиняными амулетами.

Сэймэй прервал беседу и повернулся к Хиромасе, вздернув бровь.

— А, Хиромаса. Ты выглядишь немного распаренным.

Хиромаса сдул влажную прядь волос, упавшую на глаза.

— Там, снаружи, слишком жарко. Ужасно жарко. Как в печи. С кем ты разговариваешь?

— С кином, — ответил Сэймэй, будто это была совершенно очевидная вещь.

— Не с призраком?

Сэймэй улыбнулся и начертил в воздухе волшебный знак.

— Призрак, поселившийся в этом инструменте, говорит только через музыку. А разговаривать с кином — это разговаривать с ней.

— Так призрак — женщина? — Жара вдруг сменилась приятной прохладой. Хиромаса блаженно вздохнул и сел рядом с Сэймэем. — Так намного лучше, спасибо. — Он поправил свои шелка, глядя на кин. — В этом инструменте поселилась женщина?

— Именно. Трагическая история, — Сэймэй послал ему быстрый дразнящий взгляд. — Я знаю, как тебе нравятся печальные любовные истории о женщинах…

— Вовсе нет! Мне нравятся романы и истории со счастливым концом.

— И романтические истории с грустными эпизодами, которые все-таки заканчиваются счастливо, — продолжил Сэймэй. — Но история этой дамы очень печальна.

Хиромаса с любопытством и надеждой посмотрел на кин.

— Она закончилась счастливо?

— Не знаю, — Сэймэй опустил глаза, затем снова взглянул на Хиромасу и улыбнулся. — Расскажи мне лучше свои новости. Я слышал, начальник управы вернулся, и тела были найдены. Ты узнал что-нибудь?

К горлу снова подкатила тошнота. Хиромаса прижал ладонь ко рту и содрогнулся, пытаясь утихомирить кувырок в желудке. Лишь на мгновение он почувствовал себя здесь в безопасности, так уютно, будто укутанный в кокон легкой близости, разделенной с Сэймэем, но сейчас воспоминания об увиденном снова все разрушили, уничтожая ощущение покоя. Он отнял руки ото рта и попытался заговорить.

— Это… Это было…

— Ох, Хиромаса, — голос Сэймэя смягчился, — это было настолько ужасно?

Слезы затуманили зрение. Хиромаса сжал кулаки.

— Ужаснее всего, что я когда-либо видел. Правда, Сэймэй, я никогда не думал… никогда даже не представлял… — он закусил губу, борясь с отвращением и страхом. —Начальник управы подтвердил, что это был демон. Чудовище с крыльями и крючковатым клювом. То, что оно сделало с ними… я никогда этого не забуду.

Сэймэй придвинулся ближе и жестом утешения положил руку Хиромасе на плечо.

— Расскажи мне, — тихо проговорил он. — Не держи это в себе.

Хиромаса опустил голову и затрясся от сухих рыданий.

— Они… Жемчужина и моряк.. они были насмерть забиты демоном. Изорваны. Везде была кровь и ошметки плоти, и… и в их телах были дыры. Но самое худшее, самое отвратительное… — он прервался, чтобы вытереть глаза тыльной стороной руки. Встретив твердый взгляд Сэймэя, Хиромаса ломаным голосом выдавил:

— Сэймэй, демон посадил их на кол, когда они еще были живы. Я могу сказать это по их ранам. Они были пронзены, насажены на заточенные колья. Это… Я не могу…

Он остановился, не в силах продолжать. Повисла тягостная тишина. Хиромаса сосредоточился на дыхании, чтобы подавить приступ тошноты.

Сэймэй посмотрел на кин.

— А-а.

Хиромаса поднял голову.

— И это все, что ты можешь сказать? Сэймэй! Эти несчастные люди были убиты самым чудовищным образом! 

— Забиты, как скот, — сказал Сэймэй.

Хиромаса пораженно уставился на него.

— Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным?! Как ты вообще можешь говорить "забиты", будто Жемчужина и моряк были животными?!

— Для убийцы они именно этим и были.

Хиромаса в полном ошеломлении вскочил на ноги. Он сбросил руку Сэймэя и отпрянул, Внутри все будто скрутилось от ярости и разочарования.

— Я не намерен это слушать. Сэймэй, клянусь, порой ты сам не больше чем животное!

После этих слов на мгновение воцарилась полная тишина. Сэймэй отвернулся, сжав челюсти, и его глаза сверкнули слишком ярко.

Хиромаса захотел врезать сам себе.

— Я не имел в виду…

— Конечно, нет, — Сэймэй помолчал, затем поднял взгляд, и выражение его лица было совершенно пустым.

— Ступай, Хиромаса. Продолжай свое расследование. Дождь начнется во время часа Овцы.


	6. Chapter 6

Подавленный и полный стыда за те слова, что невольно сорвались у него с языка, Хиромаса медленно вышел из кладовой. Он плелся, шаркая по гравию двора, надеясь, что Сэймэй последует за ним, и испытал раздражение, когда вместо этого услышал доносящиеся из кладовой нежные звуки кина. Сопя, Хиромаса удалился в комнату и сменил одежду. Он несколько раз вымыл руки в чаше с нагревшейся за день водой, вытер их куском льняной ткани и с досадой и беспокойством принялся мерить шагами комнату.

"Продолжай расследование", — сказал Сэймэй. Хиромаса понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Несмотря на тщательный осмотр тел, он ни на шаг не продвинулся к определению демона. На него напало мрачное настроение. Хиромаса бесцельно дергал завязки на рукавах и пытался привести мысли в порядок. Рассказывая Сэймэю об убийствах, он позволил чувствам захватить себя. Теперь он снова вызвал в памяти увиденное и начал рассматривать улики бесстрастно. Сэймэй сказал, что для демона Жемчужина и моряк были не более чем скотом. Что за существо могло так относиться к людям, не воспринимая их, как личность?

Демон, кто же еще.

Хиромаса тяжко вздохнул. Этот способ рассуждения не работал. Так он ничего не разгадает.

Скрипнула кровля. Хиромаса посмотрел вверх, ощутив движение воздуха. Подул ветер, чуть сильнее сквозняка, но достаточно сильный, чтобы захлопнуть ставни. Хиромаса вытянул руку и почувствовал холодное дуновение, облизавшее кончики его пальцев. Не к дождю ли это?

В душе поселилось ожидание. Казалось, прошла вечность с тех пор, как он видел дождь. Конечно, с приходом дождей все наладится. Не будет ужасной жары, не будет раздражения и срывов, опрометчивых слов, не будет невыносимо душных бессонных ночей и изнуряющих дней. Придут дожди, и все в мире станет правильным. Хиромаса захотел увидеть, как упадут первые капли.

Он водрузил на голову лакированную шапочку с хвостом и вышел из монастыря. Поднимаясь на склон холма, он торопился, следуя вдоль края леса, и поднявшийся ветер трепал его одежды, пока он не вышел на луг. Взобравшись на гребень холма, Хиромаса увидел, что небо, словно тушью, залито грозовыми тучами, и тяжелые черные облака громоздятся друг на друга стеной сплошного мрака, с пугающей скоростью продвигаясь навстречу. 

Ветер налетел на Хиромасу, рванул холодными пальцами его шелка и принялся трепать кисейные хвосты его шапочки. Воздух был наполнен обещанием дождя. Уже можно было даже различить его запах — сильный аромат влажной земли. Хиромаса выбежал на середину луга по взволновавшейся рябью траве и запрокинул голову.

И дождь начался. Поначалу его звук был тихим, словно топот крошечных лапок, затем он усилился, и капли, ударяющие по выжженной солнцем земле, зарокотали, как барабанная дробь, поднимая облачка пыли. Какое-то время пересушенная земля даже не впитывала влагу, но затем она намокла, и по ее поверхности начали расползаться темные пятна. От невероятного удовольствия Хиромаса рассмеялся. Впервые с тех пор, как они прибыли в Яцухаси, он почувствовал себя чистым, и его уверенность возродилась.

Хиромаса плясал и ловил дождевые струи, пока не полило как из ведра. Его стегал холодный ветер, облепляя тело тонкими летними шелками, и Хиромаса почувствовал, что промок насквозь. Прогремел гром, раскаты эхом прокатились по небу. Хиромаса сморгнул льющую по лицу воду и в это мгновение увидел ломаную трещину молнии.

Испугавшись, Хиромаса заорал и поспешил под защиту деревьев. Мокрые ветки царапали его, сбивали шапку, дергали за волосы и цеплялись к одежде. Земля напиталась водой и стала скользкой от грязи. Ветер свистел в кронах деревьев, и серое небо, казалось, придавливало его к земле. Хиромаса думал, что бежит по направлению к монастырю, но оказалось, что он ошибся. Продравшись сквозь терновник, он оказался на небольшой полянке под нависающими ветками сосен.

В этой части леса он еще не бывал. Охваченный тревогой, он обернулся и краем глаза заметил какое-то движение на одной из нижних ветвей. Он шагнул было вперед, но тут же остановился, узнав птицу, наблюдавшую за ним. Это была та же птица, что он видел на дороге в Кувану и вчера на поле. Сорокопут — птица, которая превращается в сорную траву.

Хиромаса с любопытством приблизился к сорокопуту. Тот продолжал смотреть на него, замерев на ветке. Когда Хиромаса подошел совсем близко, он заметил, что птичка сжимала лапками насекомое — в когтях корчилась еще живая оса. Спустя один удар сердца сорокопут опустил головку и перехватил осу, осторожно держа ее острым крючковатым клювом. Он вспорхнул с ветки и сел на терновник. Потоптавшись бочком, он ударил головой, с силой нанизав на шип извивающуюся осу, и снова взлетел на ветку.

Хиромаса, потрясенный жестокостью птицы, уставился на терновый куст. Там были и другие бедолаги — сверчки, червяки, даже маленькая ящерица. Некоторые уже умерли, у других недоставало частей тел. А некоторые еще жили, корчась в предсмертной муке. Это было похоже… Это было слишком похоже на…

Сорокопут пронзительно крикнул, вспугнув все мысли. Хиромаса попятился от птицы. Достигнув края поляны, он развернулся и побежал.

***

 

Мокрый и жалкий, Хиромаса вернулся в монастырь. Приступ страха, который он испытал в лесу, уже улегся, оставив лишь в качестве послевкусия раздражение и смущение. Неужто маленькая птичка могла причинить вред взрослому мужчине! Его ужас был обычным испугом человека, застигнутого грозой, убеждал себя Хиромаса. Однако когда привратник напомнил ему, что скоро время ужина, у Хиромасы перед глазами всплыли насаженные на колючки насекомые и ящерица, и он решил, что совсем не голоден.

Дождь все еще шел, но уже намного тише. Черепичные крыши монастыря окутал туман. Усыпанный гравием двор превратился в болотце, вдоль галерей разлились лужи. Несколько молодых послушников увлеченно шлепали по ним, пока проходящий мимо монах не отругал их.

Хиромаса, чавкая башмаками, прошел вдоль энгавы, мокрые шелка тяжело тащились за ним следом и холодили кожу. Он оттолкнул сёдзи и, переступив одной ногой через порог, моргнул и замер. Горела жаровня, мерцали угольки, источая мягкое тепло. Рядом с жаровней уже была приготовлена вешалка для одежды. 

Такой жест заботы вряд ли мог исходить от монахов. Хиромаса снял накидку и повесил ее на вешалку. Он делал это медленно, зная, что Сэймэй вытянулся на футоне в дальней части комнаты.

Сэймэй опирался на одну руку, одетый только в два слоя шелка — темно-синий поверх белого. Он выглядел бледным и задумчивым, прикасаясь краешком веера к губам, и его взгляд, казалось, блуждал где-то не здесь. Мгновение спустя он словно очнулся и поднял глаза. Окинув Хиромасу коротким взглядом, он сказал:

— Ты весь промок.

— Там дождь идет, — в голосе Хиромасы просквозило раздражение. — Ты же сказал, что днем будет дождь, вот он и пошел. И поскольку там идет дождь, естественно, я промок.

Отложив веер, Сэймэй сел.

— Ты злишься.

— Я расстроен, — Хиромаса сорвал с себя верхнее платье, морщась оттого, что оно липло к телу и капало водой на пол. Он швырнул его в угол, одумался, поднял и развесил шелк на вешалке. Чувствуя, что этим своего раздражения не облегчил, он потянул следующий слой шелка. — Расстроен из-за убийств, из-за жителей Куваны, из-за погоды, из-за монастыря, из-за…

— Меня?

Хиромаса стремительно развернулся.

— Сэймэй… — он замер, и беспомощно поднял руки. Ему нечего было ответить. Ссориться с Сэймэем — это последнее, чего бы он хотел, а прямо сейчас он не доверял ни одному слову, которое могло сорваться с его губ. Любое его слово могло быть понято неправильно, а этого Хиромаса вынести был не в силах. Лучше промолчать. Он покачал головой и вздохнул.

Сэймэй поднял подбородок. Его глаза сияли в полумраке, и этот блеск выдавал затаенные чувства. Когда он заговорил, его голос был хриплым и нерешительным.

— Я был не лучшим попутчиком с самого Яцухаси.

Хиромаса пожал плечами, развязывая пучок. Он отжал волосы, перебросив их на одно плечо, и потряс мокрыми кончиками.

— Ты в этом не виноват. Тебя ранил теневой лис.

— Да, — слово неуверенно упало свистящим шепотом. Выражение лица Сэймэя было непроницаемым.

Между ними снова повисла тишина. Хиромаса задумался, не упустил ли он чего. Он распустил волосы по плечам и с любопытством глянул на друга. Сэймэй смотрел на него, взгляд был темным, пронзительным и полным невысказанного желания.

Хиромаса прикусил язык и отвернулся. Пока он один за другим стаскивал с себя вымокшие шелка, руки его дрожали. Ему не хотелось, чтобы даже Сэймэй видел его обнаженным, поэтому он быстро схватил сухой дзюбан и завернулся в него, и только потом снял мокрые хакама.

— Хиромаса, — голос Сэймэя стал нежным, повелительным, почти мурлычущим. 

Хиромаса с вспыхнувшей надеждой повернулся к нему.

— Иди сюда, — протянул руку Сэймэй.

Сердце заколотилось, Хиромаса подошел и опустился на колени рядом с ним. Глубоко вздохнул, вдыхая аромат шелков Сэймэя — ладана, мускуса и меда. У него закружилась голова. Хиромаса прикоснулся к Сэймэю, огладил его рукава, позволил их пальцам сплестись. Он посмотрел вниз, на их соединившиеся руки, осознавая различие между ними — не только телесное, но и в возрасте, и в мудрости, и в опыте. Он хотел бы сказать о десяти тысячах разных вещей, но никак не мог выразить их иначе, кроме как одним словом: 

— Сэймэй…

— Ш-ш-ш…

Хиромаса, лаская, скользнул пальцами по лицу Сэймэя, по шее, задержавшись там, где бился пульс, опустил руки к воротнику, шелк мягко переливался под его пальцами. Хиромаса посмотрел на белое горло Сэймэя и касающийся его теплый шелк, и на него обрушилось желание.

Сэймэй распустил волосы, небрежно тряхнул ими, рассыпая по плечам, и улыбнулся.

— Простишь меня?

Хиромаса издал невнятный звук и притянул Сэймэя к себе.


	7. Chapter 7

Дождь продолжался, убаюкивая шорохом капель по крыше. Приятный запах сушившихся одежд и свежего пота щекотал Хиромасе нос. Он издал счастливый возглас и прижался к Сэймэю, не в силах заставить себя перестать прикасаться и ласкать. Он играл с прядями волос Сэймэя, вновь открывая для себя их запах и мягкость. Отдавшись таким простым удовольствиям, Хиромаса вдруг испытал легкость в том, чтобы выразить словами свои чувства.

— Ты должен знать, что мне неважно, сколько тебе лет, какой у тебя ранг или сколько ты знаешь заклинаний. Мне плевать на твои ужасные придворные манеры и на отказ писать стихи. Мне все равно, скольких ты демонов изгнал или сколько раз ты надул меня со своими сикигами. И менее всего меня заботит, кто ты, — тихо сказал Хиромаса. — Ты — это ты, Сэймэй, и это единственное, что имеет значение. 

Сэймэй выглядел разнеженным и довольным впервые с тех пор, как они оказались в Яцухаси. Он улыбался.

— Ты слишком, слишком хорош для меня.

— Наоборот, это ты слишком хорош для меня!

— Мы можем спорить по этому поводу до самого утра и так и не прийти к согласию.

Хиромаса прервал этот разговор, взяв Сэймэя за руку и повернув ее к себе, рассматривая шрамы от когтей теневого лиса. Тонкие и ломкие, как паучьи лапки, следы под кожей почти исчезли. Хиромаса склонил голову и провел по ним языком. Сэймэй выгнулся и издал невнятный звук, его дыхание участилось.

Хиромаса поцеловал нежную кожу в сгибе локтя.

— Почему ты не сказал раньше, что ты и вправду наполовину лис?

Сэймэй чуть-чуть отстранился.

— И испортить весь сюрприз? Ну в самом деле, Хиромаса!

Он вздернул брови, и голос его был игривым и насмешливым.

— Сэймэй, — Хиромаса посмотрел на него, подавляя его насмешку. — Не пытайся обороняться. Не со мной.

— Кажется, я совершенно не способен обороняться против тебя, — Сэймэй вздохнул и потянулся, поднимая руки над головой. Откинувшись на футон, он ласково коснулся подушечками пальцев щеки Хиромаса. — Если бы я сказал тебе, неужто ты бы поверил?

— Конечно. Я верю всему, что ты говоришь.

— Это не всегда разумно.

Хиромаса пожал плечами.

— Если ты что-то недоговариваешь или избегаешь правды, у тебя есть на то свои причины. Я тебе верю.

Сэймэй посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, и на мгновение в глазах его заискрилась радость.

— О, Хиромаса.

— Разве это что-то меняет? — Хиромаса обвил ногой ноги Сэймэя. — Слухи о твоей матушке при дворе — излюбленная тема придворных сплетен на протяжении многих лет.

— Слухи и правда — это не одно и то же. На слухи можно повлиять или просто не обращать на них внимания. На правду — нельзя, — Сэймэй закрыл глаза. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты считал меня демоном. Я не хотел, чтобы ты стал думать обо мне хуже.

Хиромаса тихо фыркнул.

— Во-первых, ты лишь наполовину демон.

Сэймэй открыл глаза и прищурился.

— Хиромаса…

— А во-вторых, — продолжал Хиромаса, — я видел демонов. Я вместе с тобой сражался с ними. Я прошел через Амэ-но Миясиро в невидимый мир богов. Я умер и был воскрешен. В глазах некоторых людей все это тоже превратило бы меня в демона — или хотя бы в сочувствующего демонам. Я знаю демонов, и ты вовсе не один из них. Даже тогда, когда ты злишься. 

Сэймэй затрясся от сдавленного смеха.

— Но все же…

— Не все же! Сэймэй, ты не… ты никогда не сможешь стать демоном.

Внезапно его пронзила догадка, и Хиромаса повернулся к нему, нахмурившись. 

— У тебя уже было такое в прошлом, да? Кто-то отверг тебя, потому что ты наполовину лис?

Сэймэй не ответил, но его безмолвная неподвижность сама по себе была ответом, которого ждал Хиромаса.

— Для меня это не имеет значения, — сказал он. — Ты — это ты, и я люблю тебя.

На этот раз бледная кожа Сэймэя потеплела от румянца. Он опустил взгляд и мягко произнес:

— Мое происхождение усложняет дело и в другом.

Хиромаса обдумал то, что он знал о лисах.

— Госпожа Аонэ… когда она поведала нам о себе, вернее, о своем бессмертии, ты сказал…

— "Какая печальная судьба", — повторил шепотом Сэймэй.

— Ты ведь имел в виду не только судьбу госпожи Аонэ, да? — Хиромаса сел и посмотрел на Сэймэя. — Ты тогда подумал и о своей судьбе.

По губам Сэймэя скользнула едва заметная улыбка.

— Судьба Аонэ и моя не так уж различаются, хотя я не бессмертен. Проклятье слишком длинной жизни в том, что мне предстоит потерять многое из того, что я хотел бы сохранить… Хотя, без сомнения, если я буду достаточно терпелив и заслужу это, то в свое время все ко мне вернется.

Хиромаса снова улегся и подпер щеку рукой.

— Меня возродят для тебя?

— Кто знает? Если я удачлив, — Сэймэй улыбнулся еще шире, дразня его, — а ты, наоборот, неудачлив…

— Сэймэй. Не шути так, — Хиромаса зевнул, чувствуя, как начинает проваливаться в сон. — Без тебя моя жизнь была бы бессмысленна.

Ответом ему была долгая тишина. Глаза Сэймэя странно заблестели, а затем он потянулся к Хиромасе и поцеловал его.

Это был не совсем тот ответ, которого Хиромаса хотел бы, но и его было вполне достаточно потому, что он знал — это было от всего сердца.

***

 

Наступившее утро принесло с собой ослепительно-яркий солнечный свет и запах свежей зелени. Хиромаса проснулся счастливым и голодным, и провел несколько дивных мгновений, ластясь к Сэймэю и мешая ему спать, а затем вскочил на ноги, оделся и отправился на поиски чего-нибудь на завтрак. Он вернулся с большой чашей риса, приправленного чесноком и мелко нарезанной маринованной редькой, и поставил ее на пол рядом с ложем.

— Вчера я почти ничего не ел, — извинился он, быстро сгребая рис и набивая рот. — Сначала есть не очень хотелось, а потом я был слишком занят.

Сэймэй усмехнулся, и Хиромаса покраснел и опустил взгляд на еду.

— Слишком занят, — поддразнивая, произнес Сэймэй. — Прошу прощения, что причинил тебе такие хлопоты, Хиромаса.

— Это не хлопоты, — Хиромаса облизал пальцы. — Пожалуйста, возьми себе, а то я сейчас все съем. 

Сэймэй сел и принялся есть. Хиромаса смотрел на него, радуясь, что видит друга таким довольным. Сейчас Сэймэй был светлым, будто воспрянул духом, и его тревоги исчезли. Хиромаса понимал, что и сам сыграл немалую роль в восстановлении его душевного равновесия, и тихо радовался этому.

— Что ты собираешься делать сегодня? — спросил Сэймэй, когда они закончили завтракать.

Хиромаса перебрал в уме с дюжину приятных занятий, но честно ответил:

— Продолжу расследование. Горожане ждут от меня результата, хотя, боюсь, я ненамного продвинулся.

— Не говори так, — Сэймэй собрал волосы, скрутил их в небрежный пучок и связал полоской тутовой бумаги. — Ты знаешь гораздо больше, чем предполагаешь.

Хиромаса вздохнул и подцепил немного риса из того, что осталось в чаше.

— Я не настолько умен, как ты, Сэймэй.

— Я уверен, что если бы ты как следует подумал над этим, если бы мы обсудили это вместе, ты бы понял, что ты продвинулся гораздо дальше, чем ты думаешь.

— Возможно, — Хиромаса отвлекся, наблюдая, как Сэймэй одевается. Собравшись с мыслями, он посмотрел в чашу с рисом и наскреб остатки. — Я знаю, как были убиты жертвы, но я не знаю, кто это сделал. И никто из горожан не знает. Когда я спросил их, что они думают по поводу возможных причин, они упоминали какие-то мелкие распри из-за долгов, брачных договоров и такой же ерунды, но ничего серьезного, что могло бы пролить свет на череду убийств, длящуюся на протяжении восьмидесяти лет. Кто ответственен за это? Кто он?

Сэймэй надел каригину, завязал воротник и расправил рукава.

— Есть один подозреваемый.

— Демон, — Хиромаса отодвинул чашу в сторону. — Только демон обладает такой силой и коварством, чтобы сотворить настолько ужасную вещь.

— О, конечно, демон. Но не в этом суть.

— Почему нет?

— Разве я тебя ничему не научил, Хиромаса? — Сэймэй изогнул брови.

Хиромаса снова покраснел.

Сэймэй рассмеялся.

— Важно не кто, а почему. Демонов, которыми движет чистое зло, на самом деле мало. Демон, который забивает людей, как скот, должен иметь на то какие-то особенные причины.

— Его мотивы, — произнес со вздохом Хиромаса. Он подумал с мгновение. — Возможно, он делает это из-за заклятья.

— Хорошо, — Сэймэй подошел к окну и распахнул его. — Какую форму могло принять это заклятье? Что было его целью?

Хиромаса посмотрел в окно на лужи во дворе. Его озарила догадка.

— Вызвать дождь!

Сэймэй довольно кивнул.

— Очень хорошо.

— Жертвоприношение, — Хиромаса содрогнулся. — Это ужасно.

— Самые древние и мощные заклинания требуют жертвенной крови, — опершись о подоконник, Сэймэй выглянул в окно и оглядел монастырь. — Заклинания, связанные с погодой, самые жестокие из всех… особенно самые примитивные, основные заклинания.

Хиромаса встал и присоединился к Сэймэю.

— Но все же я не понимаю. Дожди все равно рано или поздно начались бы. Они приходят ежегодно, а убийца не каждый год совершает преступление. Почему он убивает людей с такими необъяснимыми промежутками?

Сэймэй ничего не ответил, просто пристально посмотрел на Хиромасу.

— Может ли это быть потому… потому что… — Хиромаса пытался изо всех сил нащупать хоть какой-то смысл. Голова опять заболела. Было еще слишком раннее утро, чтобы пытаться одолеть такую головоломку, но он не хотел сдаваться, особенно сейчас, когда Сэймэй смотрел на него с таким ясным выражением уверенности и веры в него.

— Промежутки не случайны, — Хиромаса вспомнил, о чем говорил Сэймэй. Он потер затылок. — Промежутки… выбраны специально?

— Да, — выдохнул Сэймэй.

— Промежутки никак не связаны с приходом дождей. Или… или связаны, но убийцей движет не желание вызвать дождь, — мысли перепутались и наскакивали одна на другую. Хиромаса заныл:

— Сэймэй, я не знаю!

— Пойдем со мной, — Сэймэй скользнул мимо, поймал Хиромасу за руку и повел к двери.

— Ты ведь знаешь, да? — Хиромаса продолжал держаться за руку Сэймэя, даже когда они пересекали двор. — Ты знаешь, кто это сделал и почему.

Сэймэй снова ничего не ответил.

Хиромаса заворчал. Он огляделся по сторонам, надеясь, что поблизости не было никого из послушников, которые могли увидеть, как Сэймэй тащит за собой Хиромасу, будто вол повозку. Его взгляд скользнул по крыше, влажно блестевшей под утренним солнцем, и он заметил пару голубей, кружащих над главным храмом. Их полет напомнил ему о другой птице, более зловещей. Ему в голову пришла мысль.

— Сэймэй, а та птица, что мы видели на лугу…

— Сорокопут?

— Да. У него крючковатый клюв. И… — чем дальше Хиромаса продолжал, тем больше крепла его уверенность, — …я опять видел его вчера, сразу после того, как начался дождь, и был свидетелем странной вещи. Он поймал осу и насадил ее, еще живую, на шип терновника. Это навело меня на мысль о демоне и о том, что случилось с Жемчужиной и моряком.

Они подошли к кладовой. Сэймэй остановился перед дверью и вдруг повернулся к нему лицом.

— У сорокопута есть еще одно название.

— Какое?

Сэймэй посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.

— Его еще называют "птица-мясник".

У Хиромасы перехватило дыхание.

— Значит, сорокопут и есть демон? — спросил он, входя следом за Сэймэем в полутемную кладовую.

— Думаю, да.

— Тогда это объясняет столь необычный способ убийства, — кусочки головоломки медленно сложились вместе. Хиромаса обошел ящик с амулетами и постарался не наступить на кучу рваных свитков. — Значит, мы определили его сущность, но мы по-прежнему не знаем его мотива.

Сэймэй громко хмыкнул.

— О, но ведь мы уже знаем.

Хиромаса выдохнул и прислонился к опорному столбу. 

— Но тут ведь нет ничего общего с простыми доводами горожан, и мы уже выяснили, что убийства также не имеют связи с призывом дождей, так что же это еще может быть?

Сэймэй изящно преклонил колени и поднял кин. Обхватив его руками, он с нежностью посмотрел на него.

— Вот мотив.

Хиромаса уронил челюсть и уставился на него.

— Кин?.. Призрак!

Положив инструмент на колени, Сэймэй погладил струны, порождая тихие отзвуки.

— Слушай, — сказал он и заиграл мелодию, которую они услышали в первую ночь. Он сыграл ее дважды, сначала без каких-либо витиеватостей и украшений, затем с ударением на определенных нотах, с силой прихватывая струны острыми ногтями, добиваясь глубокого и чистого звучания.

Хиромаса нахмурился, чувствуя, что вот-вот поймет все до конца, но все еще никак не мог ухватить что-то очень важное.

— Я не… 

— Слушай, — Сэймэй поднял на него потемневший взгляд и начал играть мелодию в третий раз.

Музыка звенела на всю кладовую, отдаваясь в теле Хиромасы. Он закрыл глаза и начал покачиваться, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь мелодии, представляя, как бы он сыграл ее на флейте. Он восстановил в уме движение пальцев, последовательность нот...

— А! — он распахнул глаза и подался вперед. — Еще, Сэймэй, сыграй еще раз с самого начала!

Сэймэй снова начал мелодию, и Хиромаса принялся считать интервалы между каждой нотой. Последовательность, которую он искал, обнаружилась почти в середине мелодии.

— Один, три, шесть, четыре, семнадцать… — Хиромаса хлопнул в ладоши. — Промежутки между убийствами совпадают с интервалами между нотами в мелодии кина.

Мелодия оборвалась. Сэймэй положил руки поверх струн.

— И это значит?..

— И это значит, что тебе пора рассказать мне историю призрака, который поселился в этом инструменте, — Хиромаса присел рядом с Сэймэем и кото. — Призрак и демон-сорокопут знали друг друга, не так ли?

— Именно, — Сэймэй извлек ноту и оставил ее длиться, угасая, — дрожащий, горестный звук. — Дама, чей призрак живет в кине, была из благородных, дочь аристократа. Ее отец оставил двор и привез семью сюда, в свое поместье. Несмотря на то, что аристократ удалился от дел из-за возраста, он продолжал переписываться с императором и сохранил репутацию и влияние. У дамы было много поклонников, которые надеялись через нее получить доступ к связям ее отца, однако никто из них ей не нравился. Вместо этого она полюбила молодого провинциального помещика, значительно уступавшего ей по рангу — человека чуть выше по положению, чем крестьянин.

— О, боги… — вздохнул Хиромаса. 

Сэймэй погладил пальцами кин, вплетая аккорд в свое повествование.

— Он подносил ей дары, соответствующие времени года — цветы, фрукты, перья, — а она играла для него на кото кин. Она сбежала с ним ранним летом, в пятом месяце, и казалось, они превратились в сорные травы и растворились в полях.

— Как птицы, — встрял Хиромаса. — Сорокопуты.

Он содрогнулся, вспомнив, как сорокопут смотрел на него с ветки дерева.

— Да, — Сэймэй прервался, чтобы подстроить один из колков, потом взял несколько нот и продолжил. — Родня дамы разыскала ее с любовником и силой увезла из их тайного убежища. Убитая горем, дама пообещала, что лучше покончит с собой, нежели будет жить без своего любимого. Ее любовник поклялся найти способ спасти ее от семьи. Он сказал ей, что будет ждать ее вечно, и умолял ее хранить верность. Отец дамы был в ярости от столь безрассудной связи. Боясь возможных пересудов, если новости достигнут двора, и их последствий для своей репутации, аристократ решил выдать дочь замуж за первого же подходящего человека, который посватается к ней. А пока вопрос с женитьбой не решится, он запер ее в комнате, даже не позволив взять с собой служанку для компании.

— Как жестоко! — шмыгнул носом Хиромаса.

Сэймэй сыграл еще один отрывок, чуть изменив его.

— Несмотря на бдительность отца, любовник дамы все-таки умудрился передать ей письмо. Он писал, что придет за ней в первый день дождей. Дама, у которой в ее тюрьме для утешения был только кин, проводила долгие часы, играя любимую мелодию своего возлюбленного.

Мелодия осеклась и смазалась. Голос Сэймэя упал.

— В тот год дожди не по сезону запаздывали. Дама ждала и ждала. Отец нашел для нее подходящего жениха. День ее свадьбы приближался с пугающей неумолимостью, дама перестала играть на кине и лишь стояла у окна и смотрела на небо. Дожди все не начинались, ее любимый все не приходил.

Сэймэй перестал играть. В комнате повисла тишина.

— В ночь перед свадьбой дама играла на кине в последний раз. Затем она отвязала шелковые струны от колков, сплела их, сделала петлю и удавилась.

Хиромаса покачал головой.

— Как это ужасно!

— Когда ее возлюбленный узнал об этом, он разрыдался, — музыка зазвучала снова, но теперь Сэймэй не касался струн — кин заиграл сам. — Он так рыдал, что его горе вызвало сильный дождь. Он проклял всю семью аристократа и их земли, принес ужасную клятву мести и исчез в полях. Страшась проклятья, аристократ пожертвовал свое поместье секте монахов из близлежащего храма. На землях аристократа они построили монастырь, а кин и дух дамы с тех пор остались здесь. 

Мелодия завершилась, последние ноты растаяли, оставшись лишь в памяти. Хиромаса глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты был прав — это очень трагичная история. Я не люблю печальных историй. — Он прикоснулся к безмолвному инструменту, погладив темное дерево. — А что случилось с любовником дамы?

Сэймэй посмотрел на Хиромасу.

— Он стал демоном, и год за годом, как и поклялся, все еще ждет ее.


	8. Chapter 8

Они обернули кин тканью и вынесли из монастыря. Хиромаса шел той же тропой, что и накануне, по следам своего панического бегства под проливным дождем. Они вошли в лес, и когда оказались на полянке, окруженной терновником и осененной сосновыми кронами, Сэймэй сел на траву и развернул кин. Он положил его на колени и принялся ждать, подняв голову и прислушиваясь к ветру в ветвях.

Хиромаса огляделся вокруг, и взгляд его поневоле остановился на маленьких тельцах, насаженных на колючки. Эти жуткие украшения заставили его задрожать, и он подвинулся ближе к Сэймэю.

Внезапно захлопали крылья, раздался резкий птичий стрекот, и на полянку вылетел сорокопут. Он уселся на ветку над своей самодельной кладовкой и уставился на Хиромасу и Сэймэя.

Склонившись над инструментом, Сэймэй ударил по струнам и проиграл первые ноты мелодии. Хиромаса напрягся и сжал кулаки, глядя, как сорокопут начал возбужденно подпрыгивать на ветке. Птица раскрыла крючковатый клюв и разразилась трелью. Его острые черные глазки засверкали, он раскрыл крылья и начал бить ими изо всех сил.

Сэймэй убрал руки от струн. Кин продолжал играть, мелодия повторялась, с каждым разом становясь все громче. Сорокопут на дереве пришел в неистовство, он верещал так, будто хотел перекричать музыку, но кин лишь зазвучал еще громче.

Сэймэй осторожно спустил кин с колен и положил его на траву. Потом поднялся и отступил, схватив Хиромасу за рукав и увлекая его на безопасное расстояние.

Сорокопут сорвался с дерева. В падении его тело замерцало, становясь больше, превращаясь в чудовище, и Хиромаса взвизгнул от страха, когда увидел то же, что довелось лицезреть старосте две ночи назад — огромного крылатого зверя с крючковатым клювом. Демон-сорокопут издал яростный вопль и обрушил всю мощь своих крыльев на кин — он бил его и рвал когтями шелковые струны, его вопли поднялись до такой пронзительной высоты и мощности, что Хиромаса невольно поморщился, а затем вдруг все стихло.

Из деревянного тела кина вышел призрак женщины, бледный и серебристый. Она обвила руками демона-сорокопута, прижалась к нему и преклонила голову ему на грудь. Кин снова заиграл, и теперь мелодия была нежной, тихой и умиротворенной. Хиромаса вцепился в руку Сэймэя, когда демон-сорокопут снова начал изменять форму. Чудовищный облик растаял, и глазам их явилась тень красивого молодого человека.

Два призрака обняли друг друга. Их образы начали размываться, силуэты таяли. Когда прозвучала последняя нота мелодии, юная дама и ее возлюбленный растворились в воздухе.

Струны кин лопнули, и инструмент замолчал. Серебристая пыль припорошила землю, и по лесу разошлась тишина, как круги по воде.

Хиромаса перевел дыхание и издал протяжный вздох.

— Они ушли.

— Счастливый конец, — сказал Сэймэй, изогнув брови дугой. — Ты ведь этого хотел, не так ли? Печальная история со счастливым концом.

— Да, но… — Хиромаса взмахнул рукой в сторону запасов сорокопута. — Все эти люди, которых демон убивал на протяжении стольких лет… У них нет счастливого конца.

Сэймэй прикоснулся к руке Хиромасы.

— Ты не можешь спасти всех. Мы не в состоянии изменить судьбу.

Хиромаса кивнул, все еще испытывая печаль.

— Ну что ж, — присев, сказал Сэймэй, оборачивая порванные струны вокруг кина, — думаю, наше пребывание здесь подошло к концу.

Отрываясь от грустных мыслей, Хиромаса спросил:

— Ты чувствуешь себя достаточно отдохнувшим, чтобы продолжить наше путешествие домой?

Сэймэй с нежностью посмотрел на него.

— Я прекрасно отдохнул. Благодаря тебе.

Хиромаса покраснел от удовольствия.

— Мы должны сказать жителям Куваны, что демон и одержимый призраком кин больше их никогда не потревожат.

— Замечательно, — Сэймэй обернул кин своей накидкой.

— Торговец специями предложил нам воспользоваться его воловьей повозкой на оставшийся путь, — продолжил Хиромаса.

Сэймэй прервал свое занятие и поднял взгляд.

— Я бы предпочел ехать верхом.

— Но ведь начались дожди, — сказал Хиромаса. — Мы вымокнем.

— Я все же рискну, — Сэймэй поднял кин на руки и направился к деревьям. В его глазах блеснул озорной огонек. — Теперь, когда начались дожди, у нас станет больше поводов делать перерывы в путешествии.

Хиромаса потребовалось мгновение, чтобы уловить скрытый смысл в словах Сэймэя, а потом он рассмеялся.

— Отлично! У тебя превосходные идеи, Сэймэй!

Сэймэй покрепче обнял кин и улыбнулся через плечо.

— Идем, Хиромаса. Дорога ждет нас.


End file.
